Heavenly Sin
by YetAnotherSmutWriter
Summary: Shuichi Saihara wasn't the one to believe in folklore. Especially in the folklore of the "succubus." This changes one night, however, when an unexpected visitor pays a visit.


**(AN: Hello! And so I return with a new tale. ****I just randomly had this idea recently and figured why not write and post it during the month where people are struggling with NNN. That is...if you even find this appealing enough. I tried my best with this (and had an extremely hard time with the past tense I challenged myself with) but I apologize if this isn't as good like other works on here, that - now that I think about it - were my motivation to finish this. ****I hope you enjoyed and have a nice day!)**

* * *

Shuichi Saihara wasn't one to believe in folklore.

Quite frankly, he was surprised that _anyone _could believe any type of folklore. Mystical stories that were passed down from generations, either too elaborate or too good to be true.

And yet, he noticed just how many people shared stories online about a particular type of folklore: the succubus.

Of course, it made sense, he reasoned. After all, what average man – especially teenager – wouldn't want coitus with a magical demon whose very existence was dedicated to seduction?

In the end, however, Shuichi came across and logically reasoned through several internet accounts that scribed their "totally awesome encounter" with a succubus.

A story that described a mysterious figure appearing in their room in the early hours of the morning? Obviously, a dream, Shuichi deducted; albeit a very interactive and impressionable one.

The few stories that depicted the user freaking out over the fact his girlfriend or friend was revealed a succubus? No doubt, the poster out of his mind – via booze, a hallucinogenic, or other factors – during the encounter and had misremembered in some way.

The multitude of other stories? Shuichi figured it's either liars who're trying to fit with this new story craze or even more imagined incidences.

And each time, Saihara noticed, the facts were wrong as well. Not only just to the original folklore of the succubus but to the doujins that these posters' minds were doubtlessly influenced by.

Of course, not as if Shuichi would've openly admitted to having _that _kind of research back up his claims.

And yet, Shuichi every now and then came across another supposed encounter, expertly (but most commonly, sloppily) written to interest the forum, blog, or site's readers. Obviously, Shuichi hoped, people weren't believing this right? Hopefully, people acknowledge these "encounters" have some worldly explanation and are just reading them to past time? Surely, readers of these posts don't believe there exists this supposed race of demons who do nothing but come to our mortal plane to have sex with men.

Right?

If that was the case, Shuichi mused, that would be amazing, disregarding their supposed duty; it'd somehow answer and create a ton of questions about what humans know of this life.

Shuichi was named an Ultimate Detective, after all. Not so unusual he'd think so logically.

But though the thought occasionally crossed his head, Shuichi always ended up chuckling to himself. In the end, succubi don't exist. Plain and simple. Case closed.

And Shuichi stuck to this belief for the longest time, no supposed evidence to ever deter him.

Until one night.

The day ended just like any other day. Absolutely exhausted from the school day, he had bid a good night to his uncle and flopped into bed, hoping for a replenishing sleep to carry him along the next school day.

Then a noise woke him from his sleep hours later.

Though he never liked to say it happened often, he had already been coming out of his sleep.

But the noise from the kitchen – even muffled by his closed door – finally grasped his senses.

He slowly rose from his bed, looking towards the door. There was another noise…a cabinet closing. Obviously, someone was in the kitchen. But not knowing who it was worried him.

His uncle? Quite possibly, he assured himself. Though he couldn't lie that another possibility entered his head.

A possibility that increased its chances when his bedroom door started to open.

He tensed. It would make sense for his uncle to be messing around in the kitchen. Even though he hadn't saw it happen before, it was quite possible he couldn't sleep either. But the chances of his uncle entering his room were even lower, dominated by the possibility that this was an unwelcome "visitor."

And, sure enough, walked in was a tall, dark figure who resembled nothing close to Shuichi's uncle. Once that was proven, Shuichi knew he had to keep calm and…

"Who are you?" The young detective screamed.

The figure spun around and dropped whatever they were holding; it landed to the ground with a plop. They were shocked as well. Still, even when they faced the young Saihara, he found it hard to see anything important about them.

The only important thing he saw was something that resembled a spear behind their back. He felt himself scoot further against the headboard, mentally crying over the lack of some sort of defense weapon nearby.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" He kept crying out.

"Wait, wait," the dark figure held their hands up as they tried to calm down the detective. From the sound of the voice, Shuichi knew it was a woman. "Wait, please calm down. I swear, I'm not here to hurt you."

The woman, more and more, tried to assure Shuichi's safety, which had made him more fearful. But then he noticed how the voice sounded familiar.

Finally, the silhouette stepped towards the moon light that shined through the window. Shuichi felt his fear be replaced with confusion at the familiar, yet different face.

Lack of fear and familiar as he clearly identified the person as Kaede Akamatsu, his fellow classmate and friend at Hope's Peak.

Confusion and different, however, due to the – quite frankly, he thought – strange attire he saw at a glance.

"K-Kaede?"

Embarrassed, she lifted a hand and awkwardly waved.

"W-what're you doing here?"

Then he realized that wasn't the question he needed to ask.

"H-how'd you get in here?"

Akamatsu sighed as she rested her hand on her forehead with a sigh. "L-look…I know you have a lot of questions, but I'll start to make sense, ok?"

Kaede walked towards Shuichi's bed but halted for a quick second when they heard a large crunch under her foot. She looked down to be reminded of what she dropped earlier, which Shuichi saw to be a bag of chips.

She shook her head and walked closer. Her face communicated that she was still in thought. Mainly, how she was going to explain…whatever she needed to explain.

As she entered more of his vision, Shuichi noticed a couple of peculiar things.

Firstly, there was the matter of what she was wearing. If one could say she was wearing anything. The "clothing" was clearly meant to be provocative, with the fishnet stockings and thin – almost see-thru – lingerie that only covered her breasts and lower parts, leaving her stomach completely exposed.

And then there was the matter of the horns sticking out of her head. And…the long tail with a club-shaped end. And the small, but noticeable bat-like wings… sticking from her back.

"_Wait…no. This can't be." _Shuichi's thoughts screamed.

"Can you please stop staring?" Kaede asked in her typical playful tone. "Unless…you're just starting to figure out what's going on."

"_No…just go with what makes more sense," _he told himself. The next question implied a barrel of other questions depending on the answer, but a question he asked nonetheless. "Kaede…why are you dressed like a succubus?"

In a joking manner – bordering flirtatious – she wagged her finger at the detective. "No…I'm not dressed like a succubus. I…well, am one."

Of course, Shuichi laughed to himself in his head. He was glad he didn't have to worry about how Kaede broke into his house. Though, he figured he'd have to cut down on reading those "real-life succubus experiences" he saw online, as it clearly started to influence his dreams.

"Now, wait," Kaede interrupted his thoughts. "I know what you're thinking. You must be thinking this is all a dream or hallucination, right?"

He certainly was.

"You must think that because this situation seems impossible, right?"

Once again, he was thinking that.

"You're also thinking whatever the author just says you're thinking next, right?"

Yes, he was also… Wait, what?

"But I'll tell you this now. You're definitely not dreaming."

"_Yeah right. I mean, after all…" _

"…that's what a dream would say, right?"

Once again, that was a bullseye. Akamatsu, however, noticed the growing confusion on Saihara's face and tried to dispel it as best as she could.

"Ok, look. I'm not a mind reader." She walked over to the edge of the bed and sat down. "It's just that I know what people typically think in these situations, y'know? Well, I mean…that's what the others told me."

She gave a light chuckle but his confusion hadn't gone down. She continued.

"Anyways, I can at least try to show you this is all not a dream or anything like, alright?"

She offered her hand; its smooth skin glowed in the moonlight. Shuichi admitted that the image before him – while it wrecked his mind – was picturesque, in a way. Still, he was curious on to what this demonstration would be.

Her hand sat there as she said no words. Shuichi, after a couple seconds, figured what she was trying to do and reached out for her hand. When he touched it, he was surprised how real the feeling was. In some sense, it had him realize how real everything in the room around felt. The bed, the cool temperature (truly, he never knew how she wasn't shivering in those "clothes" on this night), the shine of the moon, the sweet perfume-like smell that came from her…everything. It was _too_ real, he figured. Like it wasn't a dream.

What also felt very real was the sudden pain that stroke his leg.

He gave a light yelp. It wasn't too painful, but the suddenness of it is what really got him. He looked at the slightly mischievous smile across Kaede's face as her tail formally greeted Shuichi with a wave.

"W-why did you hit me with your tail?"

"Well, people always pinch themselves to make sure they're not dreaming, right?"

"Isn't that more of a myth?" Shuichi massaged the struck spot.

"I…" Kaede raised a finger, but then she just held her objection. "Well, either way. If that strike was fake, then that must mean something must've hit you in reality, right?"

"I…guess?"

"Then what could've hit you then? And, besides, with how loud you yelped, you would've woken up, right?"

He nodded in agreement. Her logic was shaky at best, he figured, but there were many other factors that made it – at the very least – likely this was reality, some room for debate still reserved.

Great, he concluded. So, now, the situation he was experiencing was likely reality. Very well. Therefore, there was a succubus in his room.

"_Wait…" _

He ran that conclusion through his head again.

"That means…!" He began to shout, before he clasped a hand over his mouth to quickly shut him up. He hoped his uncle hasn't woken up due to the conversation thus far. He continued but with a whisper. "T-that means…succubi are real?"

"If that's the answer you've come to, then yes," Kaede grinned, finding the question and Shuichi's reaction a bit humorous.

Immediately, he ran a hand through his hair, as his mind buzzed with millions of questions. He wasn't sure where to start. He finally settled are a starting one. A question, when he considered it, made him regretful that a succubus was in the room.

"D-does that m-mean…you're here to kill me?"

"What?" Kaede coiled back at the question. "Of course not!"

"But…lore always said."

"Man…" her face landed in her hand. "They said I might be asked that in training but I hoped I didn't have to actually answer that."

But she chuckled after a little while, as she found the question funny nonetheless.

"I guess I get why you think that, though. A lot of that old folklore and a bunch of doujins depicts us as these demons who will just fuck you to the point of death, but that's not really our style, ok?"

Shuichi sat up in his bed. "R-really, now?"

She nodded. "Sure, I guess we're demons and all, but we're not exactly evil, y'know?"

"Isn't that…kinda contradictory, though?"

She gave a jesting scoff. "You'd be surprised how many people were right about these kinds of things and were wrong all the same." She punctuated with a wink.

Shuichi figured that was a rabbit hole he'd delve into another time.

"Y-you mentioned training. You mean you…?"

"Train? Of course!" She said, as if that answer had to be obvious. "I mean…we're mostly trained a bit on the sex part and how we're supposed to interact with the 'targets' we choose and…"

She stopped her explanation and went into thought on a better word.

"W-well…jeez, 'target' makes us sound predatory or something…"

"So…you don't have sex with men for their…"

Shuichi thought on what would be a more formal and more-serious term…before he realized that the very idea was informal and ridiculous.

"'Life essence, or anything?"

"Nope!" She quickly assured, as another chuckle had tried to escape. "I don't really know where people got that idea from."

She looked up in thought and tapped a finger along her chin. "I mean…I heard there were some succubi that were pretty rough during their assignments and seriously injured some guys. But our Regulations Committee quickly handled them. I don't really remember anything about someone dying. Maybe it happened a real long time ago…"

Her face, then, went to a "Seriously?" look.

"And really? Life essence? I honestly have no idea what that is, yet the others kept mentioning people believing that. It's funny, really."

Shuichi sat further up in his bed as he tried to process all she said. She stroked her tail as she watched his mental shutdown play in front of her.

Though, if you asked him, the thing he had more questions on was the fact that this world of demon succubi had a Regulations Committee. Connected to that question was a longer list of questions that would've taken until morning to answer. He settled on another one, instead.

"So…you have sex with men because…?"

"Because why not?" She shrugged. "It's fun, so that's why we do it."

Saihara massaged his temples; he took another breather to process the information. He admitted that, even if this was a dream, it was an informative and mind-breaking one. Even if the possibly imagined information proved useless in the long run.

"But…why did you have to join Hope's Peak? Become a student? Couldn't you just…"

"Appear here during night and just finish the job?"

Shuichi nodded. He wondered just how detailed training was for succubus with such thought prediction. She curled and played with a lock of her hair as she thought.

"Well, sometimes we do that, yes. But, mostly, we like to…"

She lingered on the next word.

"…investigate our partners so we can figure out what they're into. Surprisingly, you can learn a lot about a person's 'preferences' if you just observe them. Or maybe that's just something we're good at," she cheekily stuck her tongue out.

"So…you were stalking me?"

Her expression turned serious, caught off guard at the accusation. Shuichi cocked his head while she tried to find an apt response to that comment. "W-well…I wouldn't call it stalking…"

"Then, what would you call it?"

Her answer was thinking silence as Shuichi slightly smiled. _"Guess they didn't teach that in training." _

As she fiddled with her tail, wondering what else she could say, Shuichi internally remarked how it made sense for Kaede to be a succubus. Well, don't get him wrong. The situation was still ridiculous to him; the fact of any of this being remotely true was mind-boggling.

What he truly meant was that she's a sensible candidate if succubi being real was common fact. When he first arrived at Hope's Peak, the two had – almost immediately – clicked with each other. (It was long after that when he developed a crush on her.) But after a few weeks, he noticed how flirtier she was to him than any of the other classmates and even cracked a few lewd jokes. Not overboard with it, mind you, but still awfully close.

Of course, other sensible candidates would've included Miu and Angie, as well. But Kaede's behavior was more friendly and closer while their behavior was just standard of them.

He was snapped from his thoughts at the feeling of the young woman getting up from the bed.

"Look," she began. "I know we may seem…scary or intimidating, but if there's anything I know, is that it's not entirely true."

He would've raised an objection to the presence of "entirely" but reserved to let her continue.

"Sure, there's a few of us that're loose cannons, but isn't that the same with everyone? In reality, there's nothing inherently evil about us. We just…really like what we do." She stepped forward some, a certain tone in her voice.

"But how do you know you enjoy it?" He asked blankly.

She took a step back in surprise at the question, confused by it as well. "W-what do you mean?"

"I mean…this is your first time doing this, isn't it?"

Her face flushed red; visible shock was across her face. "H-how do you know…I mean…what makes you say that?"

"When I first mentioned the idea of you…er…killing me, you said you were told during training that type of question could come up, but hoped that I wouldn't ask. It sounds like you just got out of training."

Her blush was more defined now. "That's…a…good catch, I guess." She hung her head.

Shuichi rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed at "deducting her secret." "Ah, I'm sorry, was that something you wanted kept private?"

"W-well…not really, I guess," she giggled. "There's really no rule or anything about that…just didn't think it was something I should be throwing around, that's all."

Shuichi took a second and wondered on the reasoning behind this, but was caught off guard when she spoke up again…with a completely different tone.

"But…now that you know that, then maybe you can help me, then?"

He looked up and saw a seductive look clear across her face. That was then the young Saihara remembered.

He wasn't here just to interview a succubus.

She _was _there for a reason after all.

He heard and felt the bed sink down a bit; a new weight pressed on it. He never took his eyes off Kaede, who was slowly crawling towards him. His pants had begun to feel tight at this point, accompanied by his rapid heartbeat and the butterflies in his stomach.

Soon, her body was on top of his, their faces inches away. She smirked at the nervous expression across his face, a stark contrast to her lustful one.

"Well, are you gonna help me?"

"I-I'm n-not…sure…" he stuttered out, uncertain on what else he should've answered.

"You're not sure, huh?"

One of her hands reached down between them. Shuichi, then, felt her hand grasp his erection, obscured by his pajama pants.

"This little guy…"

The words faded away when she felt along it for a few more seconds.

"O-oh my, I'm sorry…this big guy seems very sure."

"Y-you…don't have to l-lie like that."

"I'm sorry?" She cocked her head.

"I just bet th-that's what they want you to say during t-training, right?" He told her, before shaking his head. _"Wait…that's not the thing I should be focusing on!" _

"N-no," she shook her head; her expression turned slightly serious. "I don't remember them saying I should do that. Some guys like humiliation, after all."

Her lustful expression returned.

"Besides, I'm not really lying. I-I mean, don't get me wrong, I won't say it's gigantic. But…that feels kinda big."

She continued fumbling down there as Shuichi's breath got faster. He couldn't have denied it if he wanted to…it was starting to feel good. And though an objection lingered in his mind, he never found the will to speak it.

He supposed that, perhaps, this _could_ be an interesting experience, dream or not. (And, with how great her soft hand felt down there, the dream theory became less and less likely.)

"Maybe…I should take a quick peak at it, myself?"

She rose off of him and scooted back some, until she was sitting on her knees between his spread legs. Slowly – the gradual speed being a tease for him – she reached for the tied string along the pants' waist. She made quick work of it and grabbed hold of the pants' (and the underwear's, beneath the pants) waistband, pulling them down to Shuichi's thighs.

The erection sprung free.

"Looks like I was right," she smiled.

Shuichi's breath (and heartbeat) picked up the pace as Kaede took hold of his cock.

Akamatsu wasted no time; her hand began to move. Up and down. Up and down.

And, then, she had to stop herself from laughing out loud (a chuckle still came out) at Shuichi's reactions, who was enjoying it to say the least. His response was a mix of wanting to keep quiet (after all, how in the world could he have explained _this _to his uncle?), wanting to express his pleasure, and fighting with his inner-conscience on if he should've been engaging in this.

The result was something Kaede found adorable.

She stopped for a second and leaned forward a bit, her face directly over his cock. She spat on it, massaging the substance along the length. With makeshift lube in place, she went back to action, her earlier speed doubled.

Shuichi, with eyes closed, tried to keep silent as lewd sounds and smells began to fill the room. She was extraordinary at this when you considered this is her first "assignment." He wondered how detailed was training.

Kaede, on the other hand, was almost bouncing with glee as she increased the speed of her strokes. The feeling of her pussy getting wet also didn't help. And it led to an idea.

She stopped again and wrapped her tail around his dick, a substitute for her hand. She pumped again, with yet another speed increase.

Shuichi opened his eyes at the different feeling and felt the need for a small objection at the sight.

"W-what're you doing?"

She halted her movements, looking up at him. "I'm…er…giving you a handjob."

"W-with your tail?"

"Yeah," she answered as if that was normal. Then she laughed some. "I guess it's more of a tail-job, huh?"

Shuichi chuckled some, but it was obvious which of the two found it funnier.

"Why?" She cocked her head before her devious smile returned, resuming her "tail-job." "Do you…want me to stop?"

Her tail sped up and got the answer out of him a lot faster.

"N-no…" his eyes closed again. Slightly louder moans uttered from his mouth.

Now with two free hands, Kaede had one tend to her nether regions, the other to one of her breasts. They rubbed the two sensitive areas, her breathing getting heavy.

"O-oh…that feels…so good," she nearly shouted, moans plastered throughout the whole sentence.

"B-be c-careful," Shuichi managed to speak up. "My uncle may hear u-us."

She looked at the door as she continued, the possibility examined in her head. Her conclusion was a shrug.

"We sh-should be f-fine," she declared as she gave a couple more moans.

Shuichi was concerned but found every chance to speak up drowned out by his cries of pleasure, which were whispers in comparison to Kaede's disregard for volume.

Nonetheless, she continued like normal, a hand coated in her essence and the other tasked with massaging her breasts.

She stopped again; she had another idea.

She uncoiled her tail from around his member, the detective using the chance to catch his breath. He looked up at her – curious why she stopped – and saw her pull off the skimpy layer of clothing covering her breasts. (He still found it inaccurate to call that in any way a bra.)

Shuichi tried to not let his mouth fall open, his attempt somewhat successful. Kaede grinned at his reaction.

"Guess I don't have to ask you what you think about them."

He didn't return with a reply as she played with them for a bit.

"I bet you had a lot of fantasies about these, huh?" She winked. "Were you thinking about how they look? Have a bunch of lewd thoughts as they press against you when I hug you?"

These comments, however, elicited a reply. "N-no, I…"

"I bet you wanna touch them, huh?"

He couldn't deny that, and even felt a tad excited at the opportunity. Meekly, he nodded yes… only to be returned with Kaede sticking out her tongue cheekily.

"Too bad! But…"

She looked down at his dick.

"I know something else that should…get a feel for them."

He knew where this was going. But before he could add in any further remarks, she wrapped her breasts around his cock and pumped along his shaft.

If Shuichi had to be honest, the sensation almost made him cum right then and there. The softness of her breasts somehow rivaled that of her other skin. Kaede, overjoyed at her partner's reaction, sped up.

And, just to pleasantly torture him, she continued pumping as her mouth wrapped around the tip of his penis.

Arguably, that was the last straw for Shuichi, as the feeling of an orgasm bubbled beneath. He wasn't sure how much more he could take before the breaking point was reached.

He got his answer when she popped her mouth off his tip and chose to lick it instead.

"K-Kaede…I-I'm…"

"Woah, cumming already?" She joked.

"T-that's…" he could barely get the words out between all of his lustful pants. "T-that's… because y-you're…"

"Don't worry, I'm just kidding. I don't judge."

She took her breasts from around his cock and one of her hands went back to stroking him at an unbelievable speed. After a while, when she decided he wasn't cumming fast enough, she figured some further "makeshift lube" was in order, massaging some more spit along his shaft. As she was finishing him off, she focused on the tip at random points, slowly massaging it before she got back to stroking.

Finally, after enough time, Shuichi felt his orgasm burst through him.

"K-Kaede, I'm…c-cumming…"

Bliss swept through his body as he started to cum, which Kaede didn't expect to be as big as it was. The first shot went straight up in the air and just landed back down; the "projectile" landed on his shirt. The second shot had done much the same, but following shots all managed to strike Kaede. One on her face – which she took with much joy – several across her breasts and even one hitting her stomach. The final rope of cum went straight up in the air and landed down on his shirt again. All this while Shuichi desperately tried to hold his orgasmic moans in, the attempt nullified by his lewd but erratic breathing.

The orgasm subsided, which gave Shuichi a chance for a breather. After a minute or two, he finally opened his eyes and was shocked at his "work." Work that the demon Akamatsu didn't seem to mind, however.

"I-I'm-" he began, only to be interrupted when she put a finger over his mouth.

"I know what you're gonna say. No need to apologize. I'm just glad to know what I'm working with."

She grabbed his pants and undergarments, still wrapped around his thighs, and – with one swift movement – pulled them off and threw them to a random corner of the room.

"Let's continue!"

"Continue?" His eyes widened.

"Of course! You think you're gonna cum that much and I'm not going to want that inside me."

Disregarding the opportunity to "be inside her," he looked down at himself. "K-Kaede…I don't think I'll be able to…"

She looked down at his dick, then in a flaccid state. Nonetheless, her excitement missed no beats.

"Really? You don't think you're up for more?"

"I-I mean…well…"

She bent down forward, supported by her arms, her face directly in front of his cock, still wet his last release. She grabbed it firmly.

"Not even…if I do this?"

She stroked him slowly as she licked around the head of the shaft. Shuichi looked down at the sight that was before him, left unsure what to say (though, his breathing became quickly weighed again.)

Her lewd expression, her position on the bed – with her perky butt and tail sticking up in the air – her slow pumping and her tongue around his manhood… All of this combined together and – before he could fully register – he was fully erect again.

"Think you can continue now?" She teased before getting up from the bed.

Shuichi, on the other hand, was dumbfounded. With such a big load and little time since that, there was no way his refractory period was done. He wondered: was he one of those rare cases who can continue after mere seconds? Impossible, he concluded; for, after all, he had tried in the past to get erect not so long after an orgasm. Did succubi have a certain ability for men to shorten their refractory period?

He would've dismissed that as well…but then he remembered he just found out succubi exist, with little knowledge on what they can do. Sky was the limit, for all he knew.

His confusion was interrupted by Kaede flopping on the bed next to him. He looked over to her and noticed that her lower garments have been disposed of, her bare ass plain to see.

"Like what'cha see?" She winked. "Come on. Get on your knees behind me."

Shuichi knew where this was going and, thus, wordlessly obliged. However, as he granted her request, his face accidentally came in contact with her tail, still sticking out from behind her.

"O-oh, I'm so sorry!" She immediately assured as he rested her tail along her back.

"N-no…it's…fine…" His words drowned out.

Granted to him was the sight of her entire, exposed backside – he swore that it was shining due to the moonlight through the window – her shaved pussy laid bare.

He felt his cock twitch at the sight.

"Glad you're impressed," she commented. "Maybe you can start?"

Though mesmerized, Shuichi was unsure on how to exactly "start." Did she mean just stick it in? Likely not, he had heard and read many times before that women like a little foreplay before beginning. And, besides, he figured that such treatment would be only fair to his partner. Especially after what she just did.

Still, he was curious on what to do exactly.

Concerned that she was getting anxious (which would've came with its share of teasing from her), he decided to do the first thing that popped into his mind: finger her.

At first, though, he didn't just immediately bullet one of his digits in her. Instead, he first massaged her outer lips; he heard a light moan in response. He took that as a good sign and continued, her wetness coating his fingers.

It was because of her wetness that found two of his fingers accidentally slide into her, Kaede's scream the result of such. The heat and desire that was building within him intensified at the feeling of her warmth around his digits. Her whimpers of joy were also intensified when he slowly pumped his fingers.

He had to say, he enjoyed seeing her melt the way she was. One could say it was only fitting, with how much pleasure he took from earlier.

His enjoyment, however, would be cut short.

"H-hey, Shuichi?"

His fingers stopped. "Y-yes?"

She used the time to get a breather. "I appreciate you trying to…um…service me first, but…"

For a short second, she thought of how she could put her next point less boldly. Yet, her mind just shrugged and she continued.

"Just start fucking me!"

"I…um…"

"P-please! I just want you inside me…please!"

Though he was taken aback by the command, he nodded his head.

He took his fingers out. His heart beat faster, yet faster. He had to admit that this was something he had imagined for a while, especially on how he'd react and carry it out. Yet, when faced with the scenario, Shuichi's anxiety increased. At that moment, he wondered if he was truly ready.

Then again, he'd already gone this far. Perhaps not too much hesitation was needed on the last step.

Besides, she was getting anxious for the moment with every second that passed.

The young Saihara gulped down any last-minute objections and positioned himself at her entrance. Her breath hitched at the feeling. His breath did as well.

His dick boiled with anticipation and lust as he slowly started to push in, the task none too difficult with her wetness.

And then, with one slight jerk, he was in.

The couple had let out a sort of pleased grunt at the moment, the feeling orgasmic in of itself. The sound of irregular breathing filled the room, along with the smell of their sweat and sex.

After he figured that he shouldn't just sit there with himself inside her, he pulled back some before pushing back in. He did it again, but with a bit more speed. And then again, slightly faster.

Eventually, he had maintained a steady thrusting speed. A speed that – going off Kaede's moaning – his partner was more than happy with.

Or, at least, she was for a while.

"C-come on, please…" She could barely get out the words. "F-faster!"

He obliged, the increased speed gaining moans from him again. As if it was instinctive, he grabbed her hips and continued fucking her. The symphony of their moans resumed, a factor that – they would admit – turned them on eve more.

Shuichi went even faster, not only because he was dominated by desire but likely because she would've requested soon enough.

"Yes, fuck! Keep doing that!"

The couple would agree that, with each speedy thrust from Saihara, the less they focused on the world around them. They paid no attention to the volume of their love-making or the environment around them. All Shuichi and Kaede could focus on was his dick thrusting into her pussy, each one better than the last.

If this was a dream, Shuichi thought, then it was sure a good one.

"K-Kaede…y-you f-feel…amazing…" Shuichi said through moaning breath.

"Feeling is…mutual," she responded, as she started to thrust her hips a bit.

She felt herself about to burst soon, the same to be said for Shuichi. But before she could be completely consumed by the feeling, she got an idea.

"S-stop f-for a moment!"

He paused mid-thrust as her command worried him. He pulled out of her – as much as it pained him to feel the cool night air, not her warm inner walls, around his cock – concerned that he did something wrong.

"Y-yes?"

"Let's try a new position."

He let out a breath, glad it wasn't anything he did. "S-sure…"

"Get on the edge of the bed," she nodded her head to the right.

He speechlessly complied, now left to wonder what would happen next. Meanwhile, she rolled off the bed – something her giggle implied she had fun doing – and got in front of Shuichi. He gave a little awkward wave as she winked and turned around.

Shuichi then found out that she didn't learn from her previous mistake, this evidenced by a slap from her tail.

"O-oh! I'm sorry…again," she immediately spun back around at the audible smack.

"It's fine..." he rubbed his face, even chuckling a bit at the "event."

Carefully this time, she turned around to continue with her plan. Even then, Shuichi had to lean back some so the tail wouldn't brush past his face. His attention, soon after, was shifted from her tail back to her tight pussy sliding onto his shaft. He almost came from the feeling alone.

Before he could further process the resumption in their sex, she started bouncing up and down along his member. He grabbed onto her hips as he began thrusting again, the two now gaining a fast, yet wonderous pace. Shuichi paid no mind to her tail and her wings that were so close to his face.

"C-come on, fuck me deeper!" Kaede shouted.

Though, she realized how silly it was of her to scream that command, considering she was the one mostly in control. She slid down his cock even deeper and longer, breaking their pace. Shuichi caught on very fast, however, as he slowed down and went further in with his thrust.

"Shit, shit, shit!" She cried after another deep thrust.

Her orgasm started to sweep through her and she know what this meant. She pulled herself off his dick and stroked her pussy at a breakneck speed and let the feeling take over. Soon, her ejaculate splash all over the room, Shuichi forced to look on in awe. Her squirting had seemed to her to last forever, as the carpet and bedsheets were covered with her orgasm.

And to say she was moaning the whole time would be an understatement.

Finally, her squirt subsided and left her with just contractions, which also ended after some time. After her shaking calmed down, she fell back towards the bed, leaving a speechless Shuichi beside her.

"S-sorry about that…"

"N-no need to…"

"Ohhhhh my gosh," she interrupted. "That felt so fucking good!"

"Did you know you could…squirt?" Shuichi asked bluntly.

"You could say us succubi have a lot of time between our training. A lot of alone time, especially." She emphasized "alone." "So…yeah, I knew."

She lifted her head up to admire her amorous work.

"But…I didn't know I could do _that_."

She breathed out a pleasured sigh as she turned her head to Shuichi.

"Did…you cum yet?"

He shook his head.

"Well, I guess we'll have to change that." She repositioned herself to the center of the bed, her legs spread apart.

She said nothing further as he got on his knees in front of her. He leaned forwards; his arms braced on the bed. His cock pressed against her slick entrance. Their faces were only inches from each other, taking some time to bask in the other's expression.

"Are you…ready?" She broke the moment.

He nodded as he pushed forward his hips only slightly; her pussy enveloped him once more. He began to thrust, the pair's moans filling the room again.

The two soon realized how great the other's lewd expressions were, now having ample chance to soak in the sight their erotic faces, knowing the other was over the moon over how they felt.

Finally, the feeling came over Shuichi, knowing he was only seconds away. "Kaede…Kaede…" he repeated.

"Are you about to cum?" She asked, the feeling having arose in her as well.

"Yes…yes!"

His speed increased as she moaned with glee.

"Come on…cum inside me! Cum in my pussy!"

He couldn't take it no longer. "I-I'm…K-Kaede I'm cumming!"

He gave one last thrust as their orgasms overtook them. Shuichi exploded inside her, emptying load after load in her. The warm feeling sent her over the edge, her walls clenching as she squirted on his cock, this only intensifying his orgasm.

Finally, their climaxes both ceased and Shuichi pulled out of her, collapsing next beside her. The only that was heard was their weighed breaths. Shuichi tried to say something after a while but, eventually, exhaustion overcame him.

And, before he knew it, he was asleep.

* * *

The next morning, his eyes shot open in a panic.

His head jerked up and he looked around the room. His memory was fuzzy for a while but, sure enough, the earlier morning replayed vividly in his head.

Or…did anything happen earlier this morning, he wondered.

There was no evidence. And he was sure of that. The soaked bedsheets and carpet? Bone dry. Any small whiff of their sweat and sex? The air smelled as pure as ever. The pajamas he was wearing then? Not even a ruffle to them. Perhaps messy covers or maybe even that bag of chips on the floor?

Nothing. Absolutely nothing. All that remained was a memory.

"_Maybe it was a dream after all,"_ he thought. Although, there was one remaining possible evidence he had yet to check.

…one that he didn't want to check as it risked an awkward conversation depending on the answer.

He got out of bed and headed out his room. His uncle was in the kitchen, peering into one of the cabinets.

"_Strange," _Shuichi's uncle muttered. _"Why is there a bag missing?" _

"Good morning," Shuichi greeted, not quite hearing clearly what his uncle said.

"Oh! Good morning," his uncle spun around. Shuichi figured that his uncle didn't have that great of a sleep; the evidence being across his face, after all.

He decided to continue his "investigation" and confirm the status of this memory he had. "Uh…s-sorry for the n-noise last night," he decided to put it vaguely.

His uncle, however, scrunched up his face. "What noise? Did something happen?"

Shuichi studied his uncle's face to see if there was any hint of lying. (He found it funny that his uncle, despite being an excellent detective, had a bad poker face.) But nothing. "O-oh…never mind."

So, indeed it was a dream.

Though there was a hint of disappointment within him, he still internally breathed a sigh of relief. Firstly, that meant he never had to deal with any awkwardness between him and his uncle. Most importantly, however, that meant he didn't have to deal with the reality that – somewhere in the universe – there existed an entire race of sex-obsessed demons.

It was a pretty vivid dream, he had to admit. He also felt guilty that he had to involve Kaede in such a lewd vision, though his brain including her in the dream did make some sense. He had a crush on her after all.

Though could he ever look in the face the same way again?

* * *

After the period bell had rung, Shuichi couldn't help but stare at Kaede, who was talking to some of their fellow classmates. Perhaps, he thought, there was one more person that could confirm or deny this dream theory.

Of course, he'd had to ask in an extremely roundabout way.

He got up from his desk and walked towards Kaede, who ended her conversation. When the other two walked away, she turned around and Shuichi froze in his tracks.

"Oh! Hey, Shuichi!"

"H-hey," he meekly waved back.

The two then found an awkward silence between them. Shuichi used the chance to ask his question.

"So…u-uh, Kaede? D-did you have a strange dream last night?"

"A dream?" She cocked her head; Shuichi nodded in confirmation. "What kind of dream?"

"U-uh…just any strange dream, really."

"O-oh," she said, as she went into thought. After some time, she grabbed her backpack straps, straightening them along her shoulders. "N-no. I can't say I did."

"Oh," he let go of his breath.

She grinned, Shuichi guessing she was thinking of some sort of tease. "What kind of 'strange dreams' are you having, then?"

He hated how her tone and eyes emphasized "strange dreams."

"N-nothing, it's just…"

"Wait…unless you're thinking _that_ was a dream?"

His head shot up, visible confusion across his face.

"Geez," she shook her head. "Wasn't I able to convince you that wasn't a dream?"

"W-what are you…talking about?"

"Y'know exactly what I'm talking about!" She jokingly jabbed at his arm.

Color drained from his face. "W-wait…you're telling me?"

"Yep."

"But…the bedroom and…my uncle, didn't he…?"

"Us succubi have our secrets."

"I…I…"

Akamatsu glanced at the clock. "Hey! We need to get to our next class."

She jogged towards the door, the stunned Saihara left behind. His thoughts and shock were interrupted when she called out to him.

"Hey!"

He turned around.

"See you later tonight," she winked.

And with that, she left, Shuichi resolved to try and process that.

Indeed, Shuichi Saihara wasn't one to believe in folklore.

Emphasis on was.


End file.
